


Just sit down and let me take care of you

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Rafe/Elena [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Anon:  Elena/Rafe, “Just sit down and let me take care of you.”, T





	Just sit down and let me take care of you

From her place at the kitchen island, Elena watched Rafe shuffle around the house on his phone, the latter clad only in a sweat soaked white undershirt and black boxer-briefs.  He was sniffling every other inhale and looking, Elena decided, pitiful. 

 

Rafe had been coming down with something over the course of the week, and it seemed to finally hit him full force last night.  Between the sniffling and the coughing, the tossing and the turning, neither got much rest.  Which was just as well, Sunday meant they would both be able to catch up on sleep and relax at home.

 

That is, if Rafe would stop working.

 

He was on the phone and unable get a single sentence out coherently.  Elena sighed and rolled her eyes, resigning herself to take charge of her sorry looking partner.

 

Finally he ended the call and she strode up to him, placing her hands at his waist and circled to his front.  She studied his blue-brown eyes, noting they were heavy and puffy with exhaustion——his face an unflattering red with the light sheen of a fever.  

 

He sighed when she placed her cool hands against his burning cheeks, leaning into the touch and exhaled heavily.

 

“I feel like shit,” he mumbled, the scratchiness of his voice indicative of a sore throat, something she specifically asked if he had, and denied.  Elena smirked and shook her head.

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Rafe huffed with a lopsided smirk and turned his face before coughing into his elbow.  His smaller partner frowned and slid her hands towards his hair, gently holding his too warm ear lobes between cool finger tips.

 

“Come on,” she said.  “Let’s go back to bed, hm?”

 

He nodded, resigned.  As much work as he felt he needed to do, he didn’t have the strength to argue with her.

 

But then his cell phone went off and, miraculously, suddenly had the energy to keep working and making phone calls.  He took a step back from Elena’s touch and turned away from her to bring the phone to his ear.  Rafe barely had time to register the ringing phone was no longer in his hand before realizing Elena was speaking.

 

“Hello?  Yes, this is Ms. Fisher.  No, I’m sorry he’s unavailable right now.  Mm hmm, out of office.”

 

Rafe glared at her halfheartedly, simultaneously ticked off she would take such an action and relieved he didn’t have to take the call.  But then she stated something about him not being available until next _week_ , and _that_ was too much.   

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but Elena gave him the look when she held the stolen phone up to her ear and he chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from responding to the full extent he desired.  He kept sniffing, and with arms crossed and a glare, he moved to hold his hand out for the phone impatiently.

 

Elena politely ended the conversation and, to his horror, she turned the phone off.  When he opened his mouth it was unfortunately with a coughing fit and not the irritated response he had in mind.

 

As he was finishing hacking up the last of his lungs, she guided him to the couch and sat him down.

 

“Just…sit down and let me take care of you, alright?”

 

With a pitiful look, he closed his eyes and nodded.  The couch did feel pretty nice, much nicer than his work chair would be…

 

She smiled softly as he leaned on his side and curled up, seeming already to doze off.  “What do you need?”

 


End file.
